The Eternity series, nr1 Changes and secret crushe
by Druzilla
Summary: This is the first fic of at least five. It's an AU. The vamps are really just normal people except they happen to be vampires. So, don't exspect anything very vampire like except them sometimes eating or hunting their meals. FINISHED 09.01.2003
1. WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE

Title: Changes & secret crushes, The first story in the 'ETERNITY' series (1/?)  
Author: Fanny  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keef, Lavinia O'Keef, Lillian O'Keef, Henry O'Keef, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan.  
Couples: Of course, B/A. Willow & Spike, W/O, X/C.  
Rating: G, I think. I'm not very good at this. Where I live we don't rate things like that. Just green (everybody), yellow (13) and Red (17).  
Summary: This is an alternate world, Buff and Angelus come to town, Both vamps. Angelus didn't make Dru crazy and sire her (she doesn't exist here), but he almost made Vivian chambers crazy and sired her, she was a British slayer. She sired Spike. The slayer in Sunnydale is Venetia O'Keef and the watcher is Adam Winters, (Giles does not exist in this world.) The Scooby gang is the same just not the same slayer and watcher. Is Venetia who she seems to be?   
Author's note: I wrote this story a bit back, but I decided to write it in the computer and then maybe I could continue writing number two. Anyway, in this story, Angelus is more like Spike was around Drusilla. And Buff is a little like Dru but most of the time she's right as rain. And this is my world and Angelus is probably nothing like he is really like Joss wrote him. But as I said it's my world. ;þ   
WARNING: Character death, changed into vamps.  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.1: Welcome to Sunnydale  
~*~*~*~  
Buffy was bored out of her wits. Why had they come here? He had talked something about a Hellmouth. It's not like she didn't know what that was, but they could have gone somewhere more exciting but no! They had to come to 'Sunnyhell' like her child, William had called it. She had to get out; maybe she would take William with her since Angelus was always doing something more important. Why did he think she sired William 50 years ago? Buffy defiantly had to get out of thins big mansion. She went to get dressed and to find her child.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Should we check out that place, Buff?" Her child asked.  
  
"Why not! It seems to be the most interesting place I've seen all night." She drops the boy she had been draining.  
  
*Inside the Bronze*  
"Do you want to dance, Xander?" Cordelia Chase asked her boyfriend, Alexander Lavelle Harris.  
  
"Okay...." Xander looks at the beautiful blonde walk in; she had long, golden hair, green eyes and about Willows height. She wore a dark red silk skirt and corset. She was obviously rich; She had diamond earrings and a pearl necklace.  
  
"Cordy, do you know who that is?" Xander points at the blonde, a guy has joined her. Maybe a boyfriend, a friend or something.  
  
"No, though she seems rich. I should go and say 'HI!' " Cordy makes her way to Buffy.  
~*~*~*~  
"Hi! I'm Cordelia Chase. Who are you?" Buffy looks at the girl who greeted her. Long, brown and brown eyes. She had on this short, blue dress.  
  
"Oh, Hi. My name is Vivian Chambers, but everybody calls me Buffy."  
  
"Why? Vivian is such a nice name."  
  
"I wanted a name that isn't very common. Why did you come here and said 'hello' to me?" Buff was surprised that anyone would just come up to her and say 'Hi!'  
  
"I just saw you come in when I was over there with my friends..." She points where Xander, Oz & Willow are talking together,"...and you seem to have a fashion sense. There are so few in Sunnydale who actually have a fashion sense. Would you like to join me and my friends?" Buffy looks at Spike And he shrugs with a 'do what you want' look.  
  
"Sure, by the way this is William."  
  
"Spike!" Spike corrects Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Angelus walked into the place that was called the Bronze. He found a note that said that Buff and Will had gone there.  
*Buff always the party animal and William always goes with her. I guess it's normal, her being his sire.* Why did she sire him, he was so pathetic and a awful poet. But Buff seemed to have an interest in him and he just could not say 'no' to her. She was no ordinary vamp, I guess you call her psychic, she sometimes had visions, which were very helpful to him. And she had been the slayer when he met her about 150 years ago, Probably the only psychic slayer. Sometimes she went a little crazy, but most of the time she was okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where do you attend school?" Buffy asked the four friends.  
  
"Attend? You mean go to? Well Sunnydale High." Xander said.  
  
"Where are you & Spike from?" Cordy asked.  
  
"England." Was Buffy's answers, she feels hands slide around her waist. She jumps up from her chair and turns around.  
  
"Angelus! You nearly scared me half to 'death'!" She playfully punches him in the chest.  
  
"Who are your new 'friends'?"   
  
"Angelus, my man. This is Oz, Xander, Cordelia & Willow." The bleached blonde vamp points at the four Friends. Buffy had this thing where she would sometimes just hang out with mortals instead of sucking them dry. Spike just saw them as happy meals on legs. But he made sure not to 'taste' the people Buff wanted to hang with, well not until she had lost interest in them.  
  
"Buff, who's he?" Cordy asks, He certainly was handsome. In leather pants, dark blue silk shirt and black duster.  
  
"Like I said this is Angelus, my mate, Husband."  
  
"Then what is Spike?" Oz asks a little confused.  
  
"Just a friend!" Buffy said in a little high-pitched voice.  
  
"Okay!" Cordy said, *If he's just a friend, then I'm the pope.*  
  
"How old are you, Angelus?" Willow asks curious.  
  
"24 years."  
  
"How old are you, Buff?" Xander asks, *she looks way younger.*  
  
"21 and Spike's 19."  
  
"He's only 19, wow! He look so much older."   
  
"Viv, shouldn't we be going?" spike asks, not liking how many questions they were asking.  
  
"Sure, 'William'. We need to get something to eat."  
  
"Don't start a fight here, kids!" Angelus tells Buff and Spike jokingly.  
  
"Bye! Willow & Oz and Xander & Cordelia." She waves and then she leaves with the two vamps. As they are leaving, there comes in a girl and the vamps know she's the slayer on the Hellmouth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, guys! What are ya doing?" Their friend asks when coming to the table.  
  
"Nothing, just waiting for you." Willow told their friend Venetia.  
  
"So, how was patrol, Vinnie?" Cordy asked the Vampire slayer.  
  
"Same old, Same old. Dusted a few vamps. So, anything happen with you tonight?"  
  
"Well, we met a really nice girl whose name is Vivian but prefers Buffy and her Friend, William, who prefers Spike and Buffy's husband came, he had a cool name, Angelus but I'm not sure if that's his real name. I know Buff & Will are from the UK, but I'm not sure about Angelus." Cordy said without taking a breath.  
  
"Okay! Oz, dance?" Venetia asked.  
  
"Sure, Vinnie."  
  
"Will, I'm going steal your boyfriend for a while." Vinnie said already leading Oz to the dancefloor.  
  
"Okay!" Willow said, then said under her breath." Just bring him back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
(So, how do you like it so far? Please R&R. It's the only way I know if some one is reading my story. More to come. This is just the first chapter in the first story in the 'ETERNITY' series. Don't ask me how I figured out that name. I think it's kinda stupid, I know but it was the best I could come up with. Please read & review!!!! You can also E-mail me. E-mail adress on top. Please!!!) 


	2. REVELATIONS

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keef, Lavinia O'Keef, Lilian O'Keef, Henry O'Keef, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other charecters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan.  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.2: Revelations  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day after at the Sunny high library where Vinnie's watcher, Adam worked.   
  
"Adam, you here!" Vinnie shouted.  
  
"Venetia, you don't have to shout like that. I'm not deaf, you know." Adam says as he comes out of his office.  
  
"Sorry!" She slumps in a chair.  
  
"How was your patrol last night?" He asks as he sits down as well.  
  
"Dusted a few vamps. Boring, but when I was going into the Bronze. There were three vamps walking out, two guys & a girl. And, well, maybe it doesn't mean anything, but the gang met two guys and a girl. The had just left when I arrived. They said at least that the girl and one of the guys were British but they weren't sure about the other guy. None of them seemed to use there real names."  
  
"What were their names?" Adam asked now curious.  
  
"The girls name was Vivian but she prefered Buffy, the friend was named William but prefered Spike and then there was the girls husband, actually a cool name, Angelus. But they didn't think that was his real name. Are everybody from the UK that weird, Adam? Or is that your real name?" Adam looked stunned at her.  
  
"What! Why do you have that look on your face?" He too kof his glasses and started too clean them.  
  
"Venetia, you just said the names of the two most famous vampires in the watcher's diarys of the last two hundred years. And Angelus is very well know among Vampires, but I do not know how well known 'Buffy' is." Adam stood up and when he was on his way to get some books, vinnie said,  
  
"But I said three names." Adam was so anoying sometimes.  
  
"Angelus was the 'Scourge of Europe' and 'Buffy' was Vivian Chambers, a vampire slayer in London who was also psychic. It seem as though Angelus became obsessed with her. Killed most of whom she loved and when she became a vampire and a little crazy she killed the rest."  
  
"Wow, she was psuchic slayer?" Vinnie asks, amased at the revelation or at laest trying to look amased.  
  
"Yes, probably the only one."  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
"Well, Vivian seems to be his sire and some vamps follow their sires everywhere."  
~*~*~*~  
"I think, I wanna make Willow & Cordelia vamps. I want female Friends!" Buff said to Angelus while they were in bed.  
  
"What about Darla?" Angelus asks his mate who was using his chest as a pillow. She sat up and gave him a 'how-could-you-forget' look.  
  
"She has a soul now,remember! It's your fault!" She lies back down.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the man I got for her was a witch's fiancé?" He kinda felt sorry for his sire.  
  
"You couldn't! It's kinda good she's gone, she was kinda possesive of you & jelous. I never really much liked her, I'm not going to turn them right away, I gotta get to know them first. Know ifit's a good idea to sire them." Buff tells Angelus,*Maybe tommorow or the night after.* Angelus takes her in his lap and they start kissing.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Venetia asked us to come to the library after school. Wonder if it's a 'end-of-the-world' kinda thing." Willow tells the others as they head for second period.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here! What's the what?" Cordy shouts when they walk into the library and no one in sight. Adam and Vinnie appear on the upper level of the library, theyr're holding musty, old books.  
  
"Oh, what are we reserching now?" Xander says a little bored.  
  
"Angelus, Vivian & William!" Adam says as he goes down the steps and towards the table to set down the books he was holding.  
  
"Oh. Hey, wait a minute! We just met people with those names at the Bronze yesterday! Why are you you reserching them?" Willow looks very confused.   
  
"Well, you see Angelus is 'something of Europe', Vivian is a psychic ex-slayer turned vamp and Viv sired William and he follows her like a puppy! Right, Adam?"  
  
"Kinda. Angelus was the 'Scourge of Europe' and the other things Venetia said were righ. So, reserch and find out why they are here." Adam tells the Scooby gang.  
  
"Angelus is probably here because of the Hellmouth." Oz says, who had been quiet the whole time. They start to reserch, while Vinnie and Xander go to Willy's.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, Willy! Anybody new in town?" Vinnie asks as she sees the slimey, little weasel behind the bar.  
  
"New! Nobody new!" Willy's sweating like a pig, Willy knew if he told the slayer anything. Angelus or his cazy wife would kill him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Willy's serving a vamp, when he ses this beauty comes in. She's wearing low-waist jeans and a red silk shirt, a necklace with tear-shaped diamond, the same kind of earrings and a ring but he doesen't see what kinda ring it is. She sits down at the bar, he goes over there. She has her hands on the bar, so he sees the ring. It has a heart, (there is a salwater pearl inside,) in the crown, (that's on top of the heart,) and the hands, (that hold the heart,) have diamonds in them.  
  
"What are you doing in this part of town, lady?"  
  
"I just want a drink." She says tierd.  
  
"Why so tierd? Busy night?" Slips Willy's mouth. That's when her face changes into Yellow eyes & fangs, She grabs him over the bar.  
  
"Do you know who I am!" She asks Willy, so every demon, human and Vamp look up. The vamp next to her says,  
"A vamp?"  
  
"Does the name Vivian ring a bell? No, thought so! How about Buffy? No; then you've got to regonize the name Angelus!"  
  
"Who's that?" Willy looks at the vamp next to Buff.  
  
"Angelus! He's in town, he's the most vicious vamp you'll ever meet. But how do know him?" He points at Buff still holding Willy.  
  
"I'm...His...Mate!" She drops Willy and walks out. Willy was traumatized, he stood up and poured himself a drink again & again.  
  
"What a vamp chick!"   
  
"Don't piss her off or Angelus. Either one might rip your legs from under you." Says the vamp and walks out.  
  
**End of flashback.**  
  
"Really, Willy! Because I think you're lying." Vinnie grabs Willy over the bar, she was going to enjoy this!  
  
"Are you going to tell me the ruith or are you going to be my personal punching bag?" *Lie, Lie, Lie!* Vinnie thinks,  
A vamp sitting at the bar is laughing.  
  
"Are you making a personal habit of being beaten up by women, Willy?"  
  
"What do you know?" Vinnie looks at the vamp at the bar with a murderus look in her eyes,  
  
"Nothing, was just here when another woman was beating him up!"  
  
"You know who that was?" Vinnie asks the vamp, who's getting very nervous,  
  
"Just some crazy vamp chick, don't know her name. Ask Willy!" It took him a second to go out the door. He was not going to be dust tonight.  
  
"Yeah, Willy. Her name?"   
  
"B...Bu...Buffy!" He stammers when she releases him and he drops in a heap behind the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Please R&R or send me an E-mail,, and let me know if I should continue. If you want, there's lot more. Please R&R!!!!!) 


	3. LOSING INTREST?

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keef, Lavinia O'Keef, Lilian O'Keef, Henry O'Keef, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other charecters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan.~CrazyDru  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.3: Losing interest?  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Angelus. I wanna have some fun.You never have fun with me anymore, you're no fun. William, were going out!" She shouts,  
  
"Spike! My name's Spike!" He walks into the hall,  
  
"No, your name's William!"  
  
"Well Angelus is busy as usual. can you come with me?"  
  
"Sure, Ma! be just a sec." he goes to get their jackets. Angelus comes up to her, hugging her.  
  
"I have to go to L.A. for a few days, business." he kisses her neck, but she wiggles out of his embrace when Spike gets there with their jackets.  
  
"Have a nice time in L.A, Angelus!" and then Buffy and Spike were out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They are on their way to the Bronze,  
  
"Do you think Angelus is losing intrest in me, Spike? After only 150 years!" She asks sad,  
  
"No way! I would say about 100 years are left, at least."  
  
"Oh, Spike! Your too good to me." playfully slaps him on the chest, not relising just how hard she slapped him, she sometimes forgot how strong she was. They go into to the Bronze, find their meals, but when outside, they're about sink their fangs into the victims throats. First Buffy and then Spike are ripped from their meals. Their meals run away,  
  
"Hey! Either your stupid or the slayer!" She turns around,  
  
"Slayer!"  
  
"Hi!You must be Vivian & William!" She says as they circle each other,  
  
"Buffy and Spike!" Buff attacks, they fight for a while, then Spike and Buff retreat.  
  
"Don't think you've won, Slayer!" and then they're gone, Vinnie walks her friends home. Meanwhile Buffy and Spike return to the Mansion, they take some off Angelus' minions with them back out. *I'll change them tonight.* First, they go to Cordy's house , everybody but Buffy hides. She rings the doorbell.  
  
A older women answears the door,  
  
"Hello! Who are you? Your name isn't Buffy, is it? because miss Chase not invite anyone with that inn."  
  
"No, my name is Vivian, I'm a friend of Cordys,"  
  
"Come in, Vivian. Such a beautiful name." Buffy crosses the threshold,  
  
"But I prefer to be called Buffy!" She vamps out and sucks Maggie dry. Buff hears someone come down the stairs,  
  
"Margret? Who was at the do..." Cordy sees Maggie on the floor and Buffy over her body.  
  
"Hi, Cordelia Chase!" Buff attacks and sinks her fangs in Codys neck, then Buff bites her wrist and gives Cordy 'a drink'. Buff holds Cordy outside and lets two minions take her,  
  
"Take her to the Mansion. Grab something on the way for her." The two minions take Cordy and go, but Buff, Spike and the other two minions head for Willows place. When there, Buff rings the doorbell. Mrs. Rosenberg answears,  
  
"Hi, I'm a friend of Willow, my name is Vivian. She was going to help me study for a English test that's tomorrow, is she here?" Sheila looks at the young woman at the door, this girl would have so much better influence than that Venetia- girl,  
  
"She's up in her room, Come on in. Just go up. I'm watching a very intresting Quiz show on TV. Hope you will do good on the test tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks! I'm sure I'll do well if Willow helps me." Buff attacks Sheila and drains her, then goes up to Willows room and knocks on the door. Will comes to the door, thinking it's her Mom,  
  
"What', M...." Buff does the same thing to Will as she did to Cordy. They had already put Maggie in Cordy's house and make it look like a robbery. Buff tells the minions to clean up and then come back to the mansion, her and Spike catch a guy on his way through the park for Willow.  
~*~*~*~  
A week later, when Angelus returns home Spike's the only one home,  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Angelus finds it weird that Spike's not with her. *That's a first for him.*  
  
"She's out Delia and Will." Spike says as he inspects his nails,  
  
"Who are they?" Angelus was flairing in jelousy, he knew she slept around, as he did, but that didn't matter. She was his mate and he was hers but he still got jelousy, it was in his nature.  
  
"Their her friends....and children."  
"She sired someone while I was away?"  
  
"Duh, mate. Like she hasn't done that before? I mean, she's feelin' a little neglected,mate. So, are you gonna do somethin' about it?"  
  
At that moment Buff, Delia & Will come through the front door . All in the same clothes except for the color. Well, only red & black leather. Buff was wearing a short blood red skirt and a black tank top. The dark haired had on a black skirt and a red tank and the red haired girl had on a black & red skirt and black tank. Their talking together so they don't notice the two male vamps,  
  
"You should have seen his face. I came up to him and started to dance with him and then we went out the backdoor to kiss in private, or that's what he thought, he had a one-track mind like most men, I just wanted to eat. God, Riley was such a jerk, I can't believe I dated him." the brunette said to the other two, then they laughed. Then Buff noticed Angelus and Spike, Cordy looks at Spike,  
  
"Why, Spike , did you leave so early?" The brunett asked,  
  
"Well, Delia! I didn't mind bein' with three beautiful female...vamps, but I just didn't feel comforttable bein' the only male vamp in the group."  
  
"Angelus, how was your trip?" Buff comes to him gives him a quick kiss,  
  
"Succefull, why did you sire them, 'Vivian'?"  
  
"I liked them, I was lonely and they were friends of the slayer. What was her name again, Delia?"  
  
"Venetia, we called her Vinnie. She can be a real bitch sometimes." The brunette answears,  
  
"Are you crazy, 'Vivian'. Now she's going to hunt us down even more!"  
  
Buffys eyes get all big and watery and she runs out of the room, Delia comes up to him,  
  
"That was a little harsh, 'Liam'!" Delia goes after Buff, then Will comes up to him,  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, 'Liam'!" Will follows Delia and Buff, Spike sets a hand on Angelus' shoulder and says,  
  
"Your in trouble, 'Liam'. No matter how vicious you are, when a woman is angry at you, that's not good news, worse if they're two or three and vamps." Spike goes to his room laughing, was Spike right? if he was, then it was bad news. An hour later, where Angelus is reeading a book in fornt of the fireplace.  
  
"Buff, me and Will are going to stay at my room. I can let her know if you want to sya something to her but I wouldn't try to talk to her she's really angry at you, so angry she might even try to stake you. So, if I was you than I would keep awya from her for a while." Delia is about to go back,  
  
"She can't be that mad!" He says, standing up and putting the book away the book. "I said one sentence!"  
  
"It's not that. She thinks your losing intrest in her, why do you think she sired Spike? She may be a soulless vampire, may not have reeafeelings, but she can be hurt. Spike told me she's psychic and a little crazy. Has she had any visions lately?" Cordy stares at Angelus,  
  
"No, not lately." He says grumpy, what was this power Buff held over him. He was her sire, not the other way around.  
  
"Maybe she has. She's just told Spike or no one at all. the least thing she needs now is her boyfriend yelling at her, who she thinks is loosing intrest, after just 150 years! So, do you wnat me to pass something to her?" (okay, maybe you're thinking that because she becomes a little crazy after having a vision, how would she be able to hide that, she would just dissapear for a while, Angelus would rarely notice that and Cordy doesn't know Buff's Angelus' mate, that's why she called him 'boyfriend' instead of 'mate.' Just so you wouldn't be confused.~CrazyDru.) Delia asked, if looking at him like that could kill, he'd be dust,  
  
"I'm....I'm...I'm sorry." Angelus says, Delia goes to her room where Buff and Will were. Angelus went out to went and eat, but he just ended up at Willy's.  
~*~*~*~  
Angelus sits down at the bar and Willy comes over, "Angelus, my man! What can I do for you?" Willy lays down the glass he was cleaning.  
  
"Blood." Willy looks at Angelus and sees what looks like Angelus tired,  
  
"What happend to you? You look like truck ran over you!" He hands Angelus a glass of blood.  
  
"Never live with three women!"  
  
"What? I thought there was only one?"  
  
"While I was in LA, Buff sired tow of the slayers female friends and when I came home tonight, I asked if she was Crazy. Her eyes got all big and watery, then she ran from the room. All her chidren blamed me. I said a few words to her and I'm the one to blame!" He finishes the glass and Willy refills it,  
  
"Seems you were pretty harsh on the little lady. Lady's, even vamp ones are very easly upset; Let her cool of for a few days."  
  
"Thanks, Willy. Gotta go home."  
~*~*~*~  
TBC....  
  
(Please R&R or send me an E-mail,, and let me know if I should continue. If you want, there's lot more. Please R&R!!!!!)   
  
  
TBC..... 


	4. AN

A/N: I know that I say this is the 1 story in a series and it's true I'm at the moment writing the 3 story in the series named 'BACK TO NORMAL' that might change. Fic nr.2 is named 'MASKS' this fic, nr.1 is named 'CHANGES AND SECRET CRUSHES'. It's kinda the intruduction into my AU buffyverse. After this fic in 2 and 3, things start to happen for real and secrets unweild. Fic nr.1 is 32 pages and also nr.2 32, I think. So It's gonna take time getting it into the PC with me PC broken and such. And Christmas nearing. But I'll try. Plz R&R!!!!!  
  
~CrazyDru, Iceland 


	5. FLOWERS RED LIKE BLOOD

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keefe, Lavinia O'Keefe, Lillian O'Keefe, Henry O'Keefe, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan. ~CrazyDru  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.4: Flowers red like blood  
~*~*~*~  
  
Venetia's leaving the Bronze, when she bumps into another girl.  
  
"Sorry!" She says as she's about to leave when the other girl whispers in her ear,  
  
"You the slayer, right?" That's when Vinnie figures it out; the girl she bumped into was a vamp. They go outside and Vinnie gets read to battle, but the vamp chick says,  
  
"Hi, my name is Darla. I wanna help you!" Vinnie's mouth drops to the ground, then she says,  
  
"Yeah, right! You wanna fight or not?" Darla backs away,  
  
"Not!" She disappears,  
  
"And I thought I had seen things!" Vinnie said as she headed for Adams flat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It was so weird!" She says to her watcher,  
  
"You said she told you her name, what was her name?"  
  
"Darla! Anyway, she just ran off when I asked if she was here…" She sees the face on her watcher,  
  
"What?" She didn't like how she could sometimes read Adam like an open book. He was probably the most annoying watcher ever!  
  
"Nothing, well maybe something. Wait here." He goes to off to probably get a musty, moulded, yellowed book.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the Mansion, Delia and Will are out with Spike getting something for themselves and Buff. She still hadn't come out of Delia's room. It was a beautiful room, Red painted walls, heavy red velvet curtains and everything else in red colours and a few black ones too. She obviously like red, *like Darla*.   
  
There was a knock on the door,  
  
"Who is it?" Buff asks but she knows it's Angelus, he might have been the Scourge of Europe but when it came to her, she had him wrapped around her fingers,  
  
"It's me, Angelus." *What is it that makes me come here, knock on the door and apologize! *  
  
"Go away!" She shouts, while looking out the window, waiting for her children to return,  
  
"Fine! I'm gone! I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry and I'm not losing interest in you , I've just been busy'!" he says then heads for his bedroom, their bed was going to be lonely tonight,  
  
*Yeah, right! Busy, for like the last fifty years! * Buffy thought,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Spike, Delia and Will return home with a meal for Buff, a cute guy, brown hair & blue eyes, probably in High School. Spike stays behind when the girls go to Delia's room.  
  
"Hi! We're back! Buff? Viv? Ma? Where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing, love?" Angelus asks Buff who's staring up at the ceiling of their room,  
  
///The slayer has many faces like masks, if you're not careful, she'll trap you in her net. You won't notice until it's too late. Then you might not want to escape from her net. The blonde will help the dark haired girl! /// (I know it sucks. ~CrazyDru)  
  
"Who's the slayer, baby. What do you mean many faces and a blonde?" He asks her, she gets up and starts walking to the door,  
  
"I like flowers that are red like blood!" With that she leaves the room,  
  
"I wish she could be more specific when she's like that." He gets up and goes after her. He's just out the door when the Delia comes up to him,  
  
"Do you know where Buff is? She wasn't in my room." She says worried,  
  
"Yeah, she was with me, then she said something about the slayer and a blonde. Do you know what she means?" He asks as they head after her,  
  
"Yeah, we already told! Venetia's the slayer and well, we kind of forgot to tell you she has a sister who's blonde and her best friend is also blonde. Their names are Lavinia and Harmony. Harmony's the best friend and V's the sister. Why?"  
  
"Buff said something about the slayer, a net and a blonde helping and stuff." He tells Delia as they see Buff out in the back garden,  
  
"How long is she going to stay like that?" Harm was a total bitch and sometimes Vinnie too,  
  
"Not sure! Sometimes hours, sometimes days." They reach where Buffy is dancing around the garden,  
  
"Angelus…!" She throws her hands around his neck,  
  
"Why don't we have flowers?" She had a long, black silk dress on,  
  
"Because we can't be out in the sun and take care of them…"  
  
"Why can't we take care of them at night?"  
  
"We have other things to do then, like eat and have fun." He sits down on a bench that's in the garden,  
  
"What about a gardener?" Delia asked Angelus,  
  
"Someone would probably end up eating the gardener." Buffy is now lying in the grass, looking at the stars. She starts to giggle; Angelus lies down next to her in the grass,  
  
"What's so funny, Buff?"  
  
TBC....  
  
(I know my Angelus reminds you off a lovesick Spike. But it's the best I can write as Angelus, so bear with me? Please?  
Please R&R or send me an E-mail, and let me know if I should continue. If you want, there's lot more. Please R&R!!!!! My PC is still down but I'm writing this at me Moms work place but My PC is in the repair-shop so I'm hoping against hope I'll get it back before Christmas. If I don't and I won't be able to get to a computer until after Christmas the; HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO WHO EVER READ MY STORY. Lol!! I'm getting into the whole Christmas thing. ~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


	6. BRAIDS AND FLOWERS

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keefe, Lavinia O'Keefe, Lillian O'Keefe, Henry O'Keefe, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out ( Well,ot one part in a book.) I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan. ~CrazyDru  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.5:Braids and flowers  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's so funny, Buff?"  
  
"The stars are like diamonds in the sky. All glittering and shining. The Moon's like a half-eaten cheese." She giggles some more and then she goes on top of Angelus and kisses him,  
  
"Take me to the Bronze! I'm hungry and I wanna dance!"  
  
"Okay, baby! Go get changed." He says, she heads inside to change,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'm going to the Bronze with Xander and Oz!" Her mom, Lillian O'Keefe, comes out of the living room,  
  
"Don't be too late, there's school tomorrow and you know how it annoys your dad when your coming home at all hours of the night. By the way, Where have Cordelia and Willow been these past days?" Her mom asks not realising how much that subject stings, that she couldn't be there to protect them,  
  
"They've been sick. Bye, Vi!" She shouts at her sister, who was watching Charmed in the living room,  
  
(A/N:I know what you're going to say; Somebody ust have found the bodys at Cordy and Wills home. But you see Cordy's mom & dad are on a like two month cruise and when crdy was turned her mum & dad had just left like the day before. And only Will and her Mom lived at that house. People just think Will's mom is out of town or somethin'. ~CrazyDru)  
  
"Please, Vinnie! Can I come with you?" Vi comes to the hall,  
  
"NO! You heard what mom said and I won't be long anyway!" She leaves for the Bronze, after the Bronze, she had to patrol. So, she would probably just be half an hour at the Bronze, then out of there or maybe skip patrol and go to a party she knew about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buff had dragged her mate & childes with her out to dance at the Bronze. Buff was wearing a white, short silk dress. She had many, little braids with red flowers which had taken Delia an hour to braid and put the flowers in. Angelus was wearing his trademark black, Spike was well, in his clothes. Delia was wearing a dark red corset she had borrowed from Buff and a light red silk skirt. She also had braids in her hair with flowers, only the flowers were white. Willow had on a dark green dress with white embroidered flowers and pearls. Her hair like Delias and Buffs except she had blue flowers. They all had pearl necklaces and sapphire earrings. Buff was dancing with Angelus, Will with Spike and Delia with some guy.  
  
"You must be rich!" he points at her earrings. When they're outside the Bronze, she answers,  
  
"I guess so." She sinks her fangs into his neck and sucks him dry,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xander, Oz and Vinnie into the Bronze, when they are almost to their table, they see on the dance floor Buffy, Angelus, Spike and Willow. Oz is stunned at the sight of Willow in her dress and the blue flowers in her hair. Then they see Cordelia heading for the other four,  
  
"Can you see their hair in those braids with white, red and blue flowers? That is soooo cool." Vinnie tells the guys, Oz thought Buff was the vamp Vinnie was most interested in. They sit down at their table,  
  
"So, did I tell you about what Adam said about Darla?" She asks the guys as she watches Angelus dancing with Buffy, you could say she was kind of jealous of Buffy. *He might be a vamp, but he's one HOT vamp! Buff's a luck vamp-girl-woman-demon-something! But I wouldn't stay so long with a guy.*  
  
"Vinnie!" Xander says for the like tenth time and waving his hands in front of her eyes,  
  
"What?" She snaps out of her thoughts,  
  
"Who's Darla?" Oz asked, stealing a glance at Willow dancing with Spike. She was having a great time, He would have given everything for just one minute with the old Willow, the non-vamp Willow,  
  
"Darla? Oh, yeah! Her, well, she was probably 140-150 when she sired Angelus. He's probably, I think Adam said, from Ireland, She's around 400 hundred now. Adam talked so fast and well most of the time I didn't understand him. You're the research people. I'm just the slayer, I kill things. Well, when Angelus was , I think like 75-82 years old. Darla, Angelus & Annette were in England when he met this slayer called Vivian Chambers (got the name from a book. ~CrazyDru). She was not like other slayers, because she psychic." She looks Angelus & Buffy leaving with the others, they're kissing before they go out the doors, *I know he's a bad vamp, but he's just too damned kissable!?*   
  
"But what has that to do with Darla?" Oz asks, he sees how Vinnie looks at Buff & Angelus,  
  
"Huh? Well, a little while after he met her, he sired her. But there was this short while in-between that he was acting weird but then he was himself again. Vivian is he real name but she likes to be called Buffy. I don't know why. Well, obviously Darla was quite jealous & possessive about Angelus. Like, 'I made him, he's mine.' Kinda thing. You know? Bu he didn't look at Darla after he sired Viv, then one night he came home with a snack for Darla. Probably not knowing that that the snack was the fiancé of a powerful witch and this witch restored Darlas soul. Adam didn't tell me how the witch knew, but Buff might have told her. I think that's all, oh, and she likes to help people." She takes a sip from Xander's soda,  
  
"Do we know who sired her and where she's from?" Oz asked the slayer, his friend who was gonna get herself in trouble if she kept looking at Angelus that way,  
  
"Umh, some master vamp, who even before he was sired was a total beast. That's probably why he's lived so long. Don't know if he's dust now or not. Darla's from Virginia or somewhere in the U.S." She says, then takes another sip of Xander's soda.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
(Two chapters in one day, WOW! But I don't know when I can put up a new chapter again. So, if anybody reads my story, please be patient. Please, Please R&R or send me an E-mail and let me know if I should continue. If you want, there's lot more. To be exact; 2 more fics and I'm gonna start writing the fourth on any day now, It's gonna be called 'NEW DISCOVERIES'. Please R&R!!!!!) 


	7. WHO ARE YOU?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keefe, Lavinia O'Keefe, Lillian O'Keefe, Henry O'Keefe, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee,   
Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is   
Vivian Chambers, I found that name out ( Well,ot one part in a book.) I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy)   
BtVs fan. ~CrazyDru  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.6:Who are you?  
~*~*~*~  
  
When the five vamp are on there way home, with a stop for a bite, Will walks besides Angelus & Buff,  
  
"Did you see how the slayer looked at you, man? You could use that to your advantage. I mean, if you have a plan!" She slows down so she's besides Delia and Spike,  
  
"She likes you, like I liked you! When I was human! But she's not like me! You wouldn't do what you did to me to her and treat me like Darla, would you , Angelus?" Buffy stops and looks into his hazel eyes, what she sees is something like mischievous look in his eyes,  
  
"Of course not, baby. One slayer is enough." They walk to the park to find another snack. *A crazy one at that. But I didn't say I wouldn't play with the slayer a little, after that I'll probably let Spike kill her. I have no interest in her, but I could make her think so, then she might not be so on guard with me.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Venetia came home her dad was home too, Henry O'Keefe, he was a lawyer in L.A.  
  
"Hi, dad! Did ya win?" She asks with a little too fake concern as she heads for the kitchen, where her sister and Mom were.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not so sure my client was totally innocent." Vinnie had stopped listening after 'yeah',  
  
"Hi, mom! Hi,Vi! How has your evening been?" She asks as she finds some bread and something to put on the bread. *Like I give a damn!*  
  
"The same; watching Tv, doing homework, eat, watch Tv, talk on the phone, eat, watch Tv." Her sis says as she heads for her room upstairs. Vinnie follows her, when in her sis's room,  
  
"I know he's a vamp and has this girlfriend he's had for 150 years or something. But he's SO cute, you could just eat him up. (Don't ask. I have no idea what that means. ~CrazyDru) Even though he sired the bitch that sired Cordy and Will."  
  
Her sis knew Vinnie's secret, but their parents were totally in the dark,  
  
"Man, You've got to get a guy. And you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to them. You can't be at two places at once." Vinnie was looking at the floor with watery eyes. *I'm tired of being the angel here!*  
  
"I know, but…" Her sister holds up her hand,  
  
"No butts! Don't dwell on the past, that'll kill you."(Corny, much? ~CrazyDru) There's a knock on the door, then their mom appears ,  
  
"Time for bed, Lavinia. Is everything set for school?"  
  
"Yes, Mom! Goodnight, Vinnie." Vinnie and their mom go out.  
  
~*~*~*~Next Night~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm hungry! I want to go out! Can you take me out, Angelus?" She's dancing out in the garden, in a dark blue dress with whit flowers, had her hair set up and few locks fell down, framing her face. Cordy comes to her, dressed in leather pants and a violet tube top,  
  
"I'll take you, Ma. Where do you wanna go?" She sits down on bench next to Buff,  
  
"Umh, somewhere quiet!" They leave to go somewhere quiet, when they're there, finished with their food and on their way home,  
  
"Oh, my god! Vivian? Where's Angelus? You haven't staked him yet, have you?" They turn to see an Asian girl in a short, red Chinese dress,  
  
"Sorry, she's kinda not sane now. Who are you?"  
  
"She's had a vision or something, didn't she?" The girl asks Cordy, she knows that girl is a vamp, a little nosy though,  
  
"Who are you?" Buff had wandered somewhere off, probably looking for desert,  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mai-lee. 100 years old, how old are you?" Buffy was returning now licking her lips,  
  
"A few days old! So, who sired you? Angelus, Darla, Buffy? Who?" Buff looks at Mai-lee for the first time,  
  
"Mai-lee? What are you doing here?" The three vampiresses start to walk to the mansion,   
  
"Nice place, Buff. How many live here? You think I could stay a few nights?" She asks as they walk into the house,  
  
"Well, there's me & Angelus, William, Cordelia…" She's interrupted by Delia,  
  
"That6's me!" The brunette says racing her hand,  
  
"…And Willow. By the way, any news about Annette. Last I knew she was in New Orleans." Spike comes in to the living room from the kitchen after being in a row with Angelus,  
  
"Mai-Lee! Always as beautiful! How have you've been doing?" Angelus walks in to where everyone is,   
  
"Same here, Mai! Sis, what ya doing here?" He walks over to mai and hugs her,  
  
"Heard you were here, decided to drop by. Your girl seems a little on the crazy side tonight!" She points at Buffy talking to herself,  
  
"You know, I was joking. She's my friend. Now, where's William?" Spike had gone out for a bite,  
  
"He prefers Spike!" Will says as she comes in,  
  
"You must be Willow!" Mai shakes hands with Will,  
  
"Who are you?" Will looks at Angelus, then Delia and then at a sitting Buffy,  
  
"She Angelus's sis! They were both sired by Darla." Buffy stands up and goes over to Angelus,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
(Three!!!? I'm on a roll. But now me and me mum are going home so ENJOY!! Lol!!! 'Till next time. Please R&R or send me an E-mail,, and let me know if I should continue. If you want, there's lot more. Please R&R!!!!!) 


	8. CRUSHES

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keefe, Lavinia O'Keefe, Lillian O'Keefe, Henry O'Keefe, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan. ~CrazyDru  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.7:Crushes  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm a little worried about what Oz told me, Venetia." Adam says as he takes of his glasses and uses a handkerchief to clean them, a sign that shows he's worried or stressed.  
  
"What did Oz tell you to cause you to clean your glasses?" She says pointing at Adams hands,  
  
"The other night when you were at the Bronze he saw how you looked at Angelus. Do not attempt anything stupid! He's the most vicious vampire you'll know about." He puts his glasses back on and sits down,  
  
"What ever Oz thought he saw was just his imagination!"   
  
*No, it wasn't ! But I can't tell Adam that . He would freak and ruin what I have in store for the mean, old vamp.*  
  
**She's so cute when she's denying things. Well, she's always beautiful in my eyes. Stop that, Adam! She's your slayer and you are her watcher. Act like that. But she'll never know now since she seems to have a crush on Angelus.**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm just going to check that shop, then I'm going home. You just go ahead, Will!" Delia said as she headed for a magic shop named 'Black crow'.   
  
"Wait, Delia! Since when do you go to magic shops?" Will was confused, Delia knew nothing about magic.  
  
"Well! You can find some nice things in there. Candles and such. Okay?" She heads for the shop and was inside it before Will had an opportunity to answear,  
  
"Figures!" Will says to herself,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Delia had met Serefine a week ago and they had become good friends. But no one knew, she wanted something no one else knew about.   
  
Serefine is in the back of the store, she had tanned skin, grey-greenish eyes, was a little taller than Delia and had jet-black hair that reached her ass. Her choice of clothes were very hippie. On someone else, Delia would say that was a fashion disaster but it fitted Serefine perfectly.  
  
"Hi!" Delia said to Sere, who hadn't noticed Delia behind her,  
  
"Oh! Hi, Delia. I was just reading a very interesting book, so I didn't notice you." Sere knew Delia was a vamp.   
  
But a beautiful vamp and a nice one too, or was she only nice to her family and Sere?  
  
They both sat down at the back.   
  
Delia was wearing black leather pants and a peach colored tank top.  
  
Sere was in a flowing pink & white skirt and a gypsy shirt in a pale yellow color.  
  
"You were going to try to teach me some simple spells, weren't you?" Delia looks at Sere with a 'didn't you?' look,  
  
"Yes! Yes, I did. My memory's not that good. Shall we start?" She stands up to get one of her books,  
  
"Yes. Of course, let's start."   
  
They start doing some easy spells and Delia's quick to learn.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buff & Angelus are out when Will comes home, only Spike's home.  
  
He was sleeping on the couch. He wakes up when Will comes home.  
  
"Where's Delia?" he asks the alone vamp, he was sure they left together, maybe they had a row.  
  
"She went to this magic shop named the –Black crow', but I don't get it? Delia doesn't know anything about magic. She said 'you could buy candles and such there' I mean she's probably right, but why buy them there and not somewhere else?" She slumps down on the sofa, Spike had sat up now.   
  
"Maybe she's interested in someone who works there." Spike suggested, Will's tired and lays her head on Spikes shoulder.  
  
Spike takes an unneeded breath.  
  
"But who, the only one who works there is the owner, Sere…" Spike now looks at Will, who had stood up, he sees in her eyes a glow,  
  
"Unless, she's interested in Serefine!" She sits down and puts her head again on his shoulder.  
  
"Spike?" Will asks, shifting her head to look into his eyes,  
  
"Are you uncomfortable with my head on your shoulder?" She looks into his eyes and finds her answer,  
  
"Well, Will. You see, you're just so beautiful and well…" He can't finish because Willow started kissing him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~~NEXT NIGHT~~  
  
Buff has recovered from the vision and is now as sane as she can get, she's at the Bronze with Will, Spike and Delia. Angelus had yet again have to go to somewhere some business.  
  
She saw this guy looking at her.   
  
He was her height, green-bluish eyes and dark hair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
(This is the last one before the last one of this fic. Then comes fic nr.2, then nr.3, then nr.4; haven't quite finished that one and then nr.5; which I haven't started writing but have ideas for. Please, R&R!!!!!!!!! ~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


	9. WHO'S ANNETTE?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Venetia O'Keefe, Lavinia O'Keefe, Lillian O'Keefe, Henry O'Keefe, Adam Winters (the watcher), Mai-lee, Serefine, Sebastian, Annette, Julie and other characters of my imagination. Also the storyline. And though Buffy is Buffy, I say her Real name is Vivian Chambers, I found that name out. I'm only writing this fanfic so they go out of my head and I'm also a (crazy) BtVs fan.   
  
A huge thank-you to my new and first beta, Juliann. Hopefully, now my fics will be slightly   
better. Thanks a lot!!!  
~CrazyDru  
  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter.8: Who's Annette?  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sebastian looks, stares. She was a beauty. There were no other words to describe her. Blonde hair, green eyes, his height.  
  
She wears faded, low-waist jeans and a halter top that says 'super' with a star below. She wears no jewellery except for a ring on her right hand.  
  
She heads toward him, a smile on her face.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt uneasy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buff had decided to see if there was something to that guy that had been looking at her,  
  
"Hey. I'm Vivian Chambers, but everybody calls me Buffy." She offers the hand with the ring.  
  
He takes it and shakes it.  
  
He now sees what kind of ring she's wearing,  
  
*It's a very, very expensive claddagh ring.*  
  
He had seen some at a museum in Dublin, when he had been there with his ex-girlfriend.  
  
*The crown is out and the heart is in. And the ring's on her right hand. What did that mean again? Right, involved with someone.*  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
She takes a seat beside him.  
  
"Why what?" She looks at the guy, wondering.  
  
"Why do they call you Buffy?" Suddenly he's very nervous, the way she was looking at him.  
  
"My mate started calling me that and it kinda stuck."  
  
"Your mate? Where is he?" he asks, a little too loud.  
  
"He's always busy! Wanna dance?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Angelus has just returned home to the mansion and it seems everyone's out.  
  
He's reading a book, when there's a knock on the door. He puts the book down on the table and goes to the door.  
  
When he opens the door, there's a woman there, red hair, brown eyes and almost as tall as him.  
  
"Annette?"  
  
"Hi, Angelus! Home alone? Where's your girl? The crazy one! Already tired of you?" She steps into the Mansion and sits down on the couch.  
  
Angelus closes the doors and sits on a chair,  
  
"Why are you here, Annette?" He asks the woman on the couch, she's about to answer, when Buff, Will & Delia come in.  
  
"Who's that, Buffy?" Will points at the red-haired woman on the couch, Buff morphs into her real face,  
  
"Annette! Get out!" She shouts at the woman, who stands up and walks up to Buff with her true face as well.  
  
She says loud and clear, "Fine!", but then whispers into Buffy's ear so only Buff can hear.  
  
"Just remember who came first!" Ann walks out.  
  
"Who's Annette?" Will asks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Adam is at the Sunny High library, reading and daydreaming about him & Venetia. He hears someone come into the library.  
  
There stands a Asian girl in jeans and a tank top.  
  
He looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hello, my name is Adam Pryce. Who might you be?" He motions for the girl to sit down at the table.  
  
"My name is Mai-lee and…" She yells when her hand starts to burn because of the cross on the table.  
  
"…You're a vampire." He says as he picks up a stake and a bottle of holy water as she removes her hand off the table.  
  
"And I want to help you!" She says, hoping she sounded truthful.  
  
Adam looks at her over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Why?" He's not sure if he should trust her.  
  
"Well…" She starts to tell him why.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
(TBC…)  
  
Next up; ETERNITY:MASKS!  
FIC NR.2 IN THE ETERNITY SERIES.  
PLEASE, R & R (READ & REVIEW)  
~CrazyDru, Iceland  
  
Rewrote some parts 11.07.2002  
Put the fic in to chapters 29.11.2002  
  
(This is the end of fic nr.1 but not to worry more to come. Next comes fic nr.2, then nr.3, then nr.4; haven't quite finished that one and then nr.5; which I haven't started writing but have ideas for. Please, R&R!!!!!!!!! ~CrazyDru, Iceland) 


End file.
